This invention relates to substituted triazones. In a particular aspect, this invention relates to substituted triazones having anti-bacterial and anti-fungal properties.
Although many anti-bacterial and anti-fungal agents are known, many of the previously-used ones have been found to have disadvantages, such as lack of stability, ability of the organism to develop resistance, contribution to environmental pollution, development of toxic reactions by individuals inadvertently exposed to them, etc. Accordingly, there is an ever-present need for new anti-bacterial and anti-fungal agents.